


hold me darling (your arms are mine until morning)

by bellemon



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk!Ben, F/M, and a cuddling scene, and an early morning snack scene, but like, done!evie, havent watched descendants 2 and i started writing this after i watched descendants 1, i guess i should set it after descendants 2, there will be a closet scene, this is all ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemon/pseuds/bellemon
Summary: The first thing she noticed was the scent. Sharp and unyielding — a scent that she had engrained into her memory because of her mother. Liquor. Her nose wrinkled. The second thing she noticed was who was standing at her door.His sandy hair was mussed, his cheeks and nose pink, and his mouth formed into a wide, excited grin. For some inane reason, he was wearing his crown, which sat tilted on his messy hair like it was confused or something.Ben's face fell, as if in realization. "Hey...you aren't Mal."She blinked groggily at him. "Neither are you," she said slowly, almost positive she was hallucinating. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air again. "Are you...drunk?"---because honestly, is there anything weirder then your best friend's boyfriend showing up at your door at one in the morning, drunk off his ass? (or, evie and ben go on an adventure, a story in five parts)





	hold me darling (your arms are mine until morning)

**Author's Note:**

> i did a thing??? sorry i hate myself too

part one: the beginning of a beginning

 

**monday -1:31 a.m**

****

Evie hadn't even realized she was asleep until the knocking woke her up.  ****  
** **

At first, it was simply an assailant of her dream - a sound poking into the edges of her consciousness - and she was able to ignore it. But then it became something more, a fire blooming to burn away her fitful rest, and singe the edges of her dreams. ****  
** **

She dreamt that she was walking through a dark hallway, with doors lining the stone walls and dirt paving the floor. It was a dream she often had, but it was almost always soundless. This time, however, the sharp sound of knocking echoed through the hall. "Mal?" she asked. No answer. "Jay? Carlos?" Still no answer. There were so many doors in the hallway, but she could find which one the knocking was coming from. "Doug?"  ****  
** **

Evie slowly inched towards the nearest door, hand outstretched. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. ****  
** **

_ BANG. _ ****  
** **

She awoke with a jolt, hand whipping out and slamming into the pot that held her writing utensils. The pencils and pens clattered to the ground loudly, and she blinked in consternation. Where had the bang come from? Her dream?  ****  
** **

With a yawn, Evie slid off the chair and began to clear up the pencils and pens. There was a crick in her neck, and her back ached from being crouched over the desk for so long. She must have fallen asleep while studying â€” she could just feel the imprint that the rings of her notebook had made on her cheek. ****  
** **

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _ ****  
** **

She started, almost dropping her pencils, and looked up at the door. Okay. So it hadn't been a result of her dream. Evie looked around as she stood up, and noticed that Mal hadn't come back to their dorm yet. 

_That must be her,_ Evie thought to herself, stuffing the pencils in the pot and putting it back on the desk. Her eyes skittered to the clock above the door.  ****  
** **

It was already one. Why was she back so late? Evie distinctly remembered that Mal telling her she was going to be at Jane's for a while, helping her study or something. She just hadn't thought that she'd be there so late. "Coming, Mal. Chill out." She called, walking over to the door and opening it.  ****  
** **

The first thing she noticed was the scent. Sharp and unyielding - a scent that she had engrained into her memory because of her mother. Liquor. Her nose wrinkled. The second thing she noticed was _who_ was standing at the door.  ****  
** **

His sandy hair was mussed, his cheeks and nose pink, and his mouth formed into a wide, excited grin. For some inane reason, he was wearing his crown, which sat tilted on his messy hair like it was confused or something. ****  
** **

Ben's face fell, as if in realization. "Hey...you aren't Mal." ****  
** **

She blinked groggily at him. "Neither are you," she said slowly, almost positive she was hallucinating. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air again. "Are you...drunk?" ****  
** **

"Where's Maaaalll?" Ben asked, ignoring her question. He began to try and look over her shoulder, stretching out his neck and getting on his tiptoes. "Is she in there? Why is it so dark in your room? Is someone sleeping? Is it Mal? MAâ€”" ****  
** **

Evie could have chosen one of three options: 1. Slam the door in his face and let him get himself in trouble  _ outside  _ of her dorm room, 2. Call Fairy Godmother and get his royal ass in trouble for getting drunk while underage  _ and  _ for being out after curfew, or 3. Smack him halfway to the Isle of the Lost for getting drunk in the first place. ****  
** **

Unfortunately, if Fairy Godmother came and found out that Ben had been out after curfew, she'd also find out that Mal had been out after curfew. And at the rate he was going, Ben was going to get himself and Mal in trouble. ****  
** **

So, instead, Evie made a fourth option - he leapt forward, clapping a hand over his mouth and cutting him off. He blinked down at her in shock, and she felt his lips brush against her fingers as his mouth snapped shut. ****  
** **

Her eyes swept back and fourth over the hallway, making sure that no one was watching, before grabbing his arm and tugging him through the door. He stumbled along with her, making a muffled sound against her hand. Â "Shush," she hissed at him. She turned and nudged the door shut as gently as she could with her foot, locked the door with the hand that wasn't covering the King's mouth, and dragged him over to the bed, where they were out of sight from the window. Then, she let him go. "Sit," she ordered. ****  
** **

"What's going on? Where's Mal?" The questions started flooding out like a river that had been dammed for years. "Why'd ya cover my mouth? Is there someone after me? Like in one of those spy books? Am I in harm's way? Did you just save my life? Should I be grateful? Do you have any food? What about water? I'm thirsty. Where's Mal? Did you notice how nice Mal's hair looks when it's braided? Why is your hair blue? You look like a merm - " ****  
** **

Evie quickly covered his mouth again, before he could finish his sentence. He was giving her a headache. "Okay, rule number one. No questions. Also, you _need_ to sit down. Got it?"  ****  
** **

Ben nodded, wide-eyed, so she took her hand away. He was silent, though he looked like he wanted to speak again. Evie had meant for him to sit on the bed, but he completely missed the point and sat down on the floor at her feet instead, crossing his legs and looking a lot like a chastised kindergartener. ****  
** **

"Mal's at Jane's. She must have decided to crash there or something. And I covered your mouth because you were being too loud," she explained, wishing that Mal were here to deal with this. Finals were in a week, and she was stressed enough without a drunk monarch on her plate. "Ben....what made you want to get drunk in the first place?" ****  
** **

Ben shrugged. "I dunno," he mumbled, bouncing slightly. He started picking at her duvet, not meeting her eyes. ****  
** **

Evie pursed her lips, but didn't push the subject. "Look, you have to go to your dorm. You can't stay here - what if there's a surprise inspection  tomorrow ?" ****  
** **

His lips twisted into a frown, his eyes skittering to the side. "I wanted to see Mal." ****  
** **

"I'm sorry, Ben, but it'll have to wait," she sighed, tone softening. "Look, I'll tell her you came by." Evie knew for a fact that Mal wouldn't be very happy about the idea of Ben being drunk, but she thought that wouldn't be the best thing to say right now. "She can come visit you  tomorrow â€” " ****  
** **

"No!" He interrupted waving his arms around. "No, no, no." Evie blinked at him for a moment, and the room fell silent. "No." He whispered, one last time, eyes refusing to meet hers.  ****  
** **

"Okay...then you don't want me to tell Mal you came by?"  ****  
** **

None of it made sense. Ben nodded, not offering any form of explanation, still not meeting her eyes.  ****  
** **

"I'll just take you back to your room?" Evie questioned, voice edged with caution.  ****  
** **

Ben shrugged for the second time that night. "I dunno." He looked like an unhappy child who'd been left out of something.  ****  
** **

Evie sighed in exasperation, held out her hand. "Let's go." ****  
** **

Ben didn't look up at her. Ben didn't say anything. Ben didn't even make a face.  ****  
** **

He grabbed her hand. 

 

* * *

 

****

It must have been funny, watching Evie stumble under Ben's weight. Helping him up had been easy, yeah â€” but walking with him practically draped over her shoulders? Not so much. She let go of him briefly in order to check outside before pulling him back for her support. ****  
** **

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, guiding him away from her room and down the hall. Her shoulder was lodged under his arm, which was draped over her other shoulder. They were bunched so close together that every other step Evie took clashed with Ben's. "Why the heck are you so heavy?" ****  
** **

Ben had been silent the whole time, his temple pressed against hers. "I eat my...." he trailed off, as if building up to a big announcement. ****  
** **

Evie waited for like, a minute, for him to finish, and wondered if he was just not going to finish his sentence or what. ****  
** **

"Vegetables," he finished, in a swooping kind of grandiose tone.  ****  
** **

She laughed. What he said wasn't even that funny, but for some reason - in that moment - it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard. Maybe it was lack of sleep. Maybe it was the stress of the upcoming finals. Maybe it was this situation, in its entirety -  drunk prince, her best friend's boyfriend, slung over the daughter of a villain and going on about vegetables.  ****  
** **

Soon enough, it was her that was clinging to him for stability, and Ben struggling to hold them both up. Her hand clenched around his shirt as she continued.  ****  
** **

"Vegetables don't even make you heavy," she gasped in the spaces between her laughter. "Proteins and fats do, but not vegetables." If there was one thing that she had picked up from her mother, it was that _. Steamed vegetables for you, Evelyn. None of that sugary nonsense. If he can't lift you, he won't want you. _ ****  
** **

And thinking about that just made it funnier, somehow. Because it was the other way around right now, wasn't it?  ****  
** **

"I'm almost done, I prom - "  ****  
** **

"Is there someone there?" ****  
** **

Evie's smile melted away so fast that the sudden silence in the corridor rang like a bell. Moonlight spilled across the floor, illuminating a looming shadow that was slowly approaching the corner. Ben didn' t seem startled by the other voice, but instead by the fact that she had stopped laughing. He look down at her, blinking rapidly, but perhaps he had gotten the picture that he should really  _ shut up  _ judging by the look on her face.  ****  
** **

Because of course. Of course, the voice belonged to Fairy Godmother. 

**Author's Note:**

> tf who knows if imma ever finish this


End file.
